Butterfly
by Stac1043
Summary: Tumblr prompt from luvs-jade: Finn is in the record store when Rae goes to buy the new Weezer album.


Title is Weezer song "Butterfly" from the Pinkerton album (the one she buys).

it doesn't show here but the third line should Have a line through it. The blooded text is her addition.

* * *

No matter how many times Finn came in, there was always something new to find at the shop. He usually went home with at least one new CD, record, tape, or 8-track to listen to each time he came.

Finn had been in here each day since him and Rae broke up. He was on a sappy love song kick and this place had all kinds. Grunge, Motown, classical, prissy boy bands – you name it. Each time he walked in he came face-to-face with an Oasis poster but today was different. There was no Oasis to greet him but instead a Backstreet Boys poster.

"Afternoon, Nelson," the teller said.

"Joe… What the fuck is this shit?" Finn asked pointing at the poster.

Joe sighed and leaned back against the counter.

"Sorry, mate. It wasn't me. The owner said that I had to replace it. Because, trust me, if I had any choice we wouldn't even supply this bullshit that is the Backstreet Boys or any other bubblegum pop crap."

"But why Oasis? Why couldn't you take down Pearl Jam or something?"

"She said that we needed not to look so dark. Said all the posters we have up are grunge and we need something happy. Something peppy."

"Grunge? Peppy?" Finn repeated incredulously.

Joe sighed again and nodded. "She wouldn't listen, mate. She just wouldn't listen. However, I am counteracting it by playing The Smiths all day."

"Please tell me you've got good news for me."

Joe pushed away from the counter and walked to a box that sat in the corner.

"I hold in my hands… Pinkerton!" Joe said dramatically as he made a very crappy impression of Vanna White.

Finn grinned for the first time in the last two days. The shop's shipment of the CDs came late putting Finn in an ever worse mood. If there was something that would pick him up from the funk he's been in, besides Rae herself, it would be music. If it weren't for music Finn had no idea where he'd be. Would he ever have been friends and then more with Rae? Would he, Chop, and Archie be best mates? Would he have made it through his mum leaving and nan dying if it weren't for his friends and music?

"I'll hold it for you up at the till," Joe said.

"Thanks, mate." Finn said as he made his way to where he'd left off the day before.

He was shuffling through records, every so often pulling one out of the bin and turning it over, gently running his finger down the back of the slip as he read the titles. His head was tilted to the side in concentration, his brows furrowed and his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he studied the albums. His concentration wasn't broken even when the bells on the door jingled, announcing another customer.

What did bring him out of his little world was _her_. His head shot up when he heard her gasp. She stood just in front of the door with wide eyes as she stared at him.

"Oh, erm… Sorry. I'll just leave," she stammered as she turned back to the door.

"Rae!" he called. "Rae, you don't have to leave just 'cause I'm here."

She stood with her hand resting on the door handle, her head down. It looked like she was talking to herself before she nodded and turned back to him and smiled weakly.

She didn't speak but instead made her way to the back of the shop where Joe was setting out the Pinkerton albums. Finn was disappointed. He knew he told her they couldn't be friends right now but he still missed her laugh, her voice… he missed her. This wasn't going to be like before where they'd kiss and make up. They were done for. He just needed time; time to get over her, time to get everything straight. But he hated being alone. He loved his dad but he was away on business a lot, leaving Finn to an empty house.

At least it wasn't summer anymore. Now he could focus on coursework and football. Since college started, the gang sort of went their separate ways. He longed for the times when they could all hang out together at the pub or the chippy. Most of all he longed for Rae to take him back, to realize that breaking up with him was a mistake and that everything would go back to how it was before. That they would be together again and so would the gang. So he wouldn't spend nights alone and he could fall asleep holding onto the perfect girl.

But things had changed, hadn't they? It wasn't going to be the same. Nowadays, Finn went to college, had football practice, did coursework, and slept. Sometimes the gang, sans Rae, would meet up at the pub for a pint and chat but it just wasn't like it was before. It was missing something and that something was Rae.

But he needed time.

"Have you heard anything about it?" he heard Rae ask Joe quietly, as if trying not to disturb him.

"Yeah," Joe nodded as they walked up to the till. "It's not selling very quickly and there are really mixed reviews about it. But how could you go wrong with Weezer? I think people just need to get their shit together, really. Listen to it a few times first. I think the album is going to blow up and people that thought it was shit are going to see just how wrong they were."

"Weezer can do no wrong," Rae grinned.

"Alright, that'll be £15, m'dear," Joe said causing Finn's heart to lurch.

Finn watched the exchange with rapt attention, memorizing every detail of her. He smiled when she turned away from Joe, clutching her new CD to her chest with a childish grin on her face. She made her way towards the door before hesitating and turning to face Finn again, who quickly tried to wipe the smile from his face and appear nonchalant.

"Bye, Finn," she said softly.

"Bye," he whispered as she walked out the door, the bells jingling behind her.

Joe whistled when the door had closed and Rae was out of sight of the windows, Finn's eyes stuck on the spot just before she disappeared from view.

"That's her, huh? The one that's got you all tied up in knots, looking through the love songs?"

Finn bowed his head but grinned, unashamed.

"Yeah," he said. "That's her."

Two days later Finn stopped as he walked in the door to his house to pick up the mail on the floor. He sorted through it for anything addressed to him when he noticed a single folded piece of paper with his name on it.

He unfolded it to find a simple hand drawn butterfly and a note.

_I told you I would return_  
_When the robin makes his nest_  
But I ain't never comin' back** I just need time to fix myself**  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_


End file.
